City of Heroes (Episode)
City of Heroes Synopsis FROM VIGILANTE TO HERO: Diggle (David Ramsey) and Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) travel to Lian Yu in search of Oliver (Stephen Amell) who left Starling City after The Undertaking. Convinced to return home, Oliver finds that things are in worse shape than he thought Isabel Rochev (Guest Star Summer Glau) is preparing a hostile takeover of Queen Consolidated, Thea (Willa Holland) refuses to visit Moira (Susanna Thompson) in jail, Roy (Colton Haynes) is trying to fill the void left by the Arrow’s absence, and Laurel (Katie Cassidy) is working with the District Attorney’s office to take down the vigilante. Meanwhile, Flashbacks to The Island show Slade (Manu Bennett), Shado (Guest Star Celina Jade) and Oliver in a desperate situation. John Behring Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti and Teleplay by Andrew Kreisberg & Marc Guggenheim. Summary On the island of Lian Yu, Oliver is running through the jungle when he hears an airplane approaching. Above, Felicity sits nervously in her seat as the pilot approaches the island. When they're in position, Diggle puts on a parachute and grabs Felicity, and they jump to the beach below. The duo go inland and Felicity steps on a mine. Diggle starts to try and disarm it, but Oliver calls to them from a tree above, warning that his friend can't disarm it. He tells Diggle to move clear and then swings down, grabbing Felicity and pulling her off the mine so that it can explode safely. Oliver takes Diggle and Felicity to the crashed plane where he's living and says that he's happy to see them, but that they shouldn't have come. He figures that they're there to convince him to go back to Starling City, but refuses since he wasn't able to stop Malcolm's plan or save Tommy. Diggle informs Oliver that his family needs him: Moira will soon stand trial for her part in the Undertaking and Thea has left home. Also, Stellmoor International is planning to buy up Queen Consolidated, taking advantage of the low stock rates after their part in the Undertaking became public knowledge. Once Stellmoor has it, they'll gut it and sell if off. Diggle tells Oliver that he knows what he's going through, but that it's time to come home. At the plane, Oliver and Slade are sparring when Shado comes in with birds that she's been hunting. Once Slade lands a final blow, Shado kisses Oliver and the former agent rolls his eyes. A proximity alarm from the remains of Fyers' camp goes off, and the trio confirm that there are men on the island for the first time in five months. Back in Starling City, Oliver has Diggle drive him through town. As they pass through the ruined streets, Oliver sees signs saying "Vote for Blood," and Diggle explains that Blood is an alderman trying to put the city back on its feet. Felicity provides Oliver with a file on Stellmoor and says that the person spearheading the buyout is their VP of Acquisitions, Isabel Rochev. Oliver tells Diggle to drive to the manor so he can see Thea and Felicity reminds him that his sister isn't there anymore. Thea and Roy are preparing to have sex in the Verdant manager's office, and Thea assures her boyfriend that the owner won't mind. She notices the bruises on his chest and complains that he's been out playing vigilante again. Roy insists that someone has to stand up to the criminal element that have taken over the Glades since the earthquake, but Thea accuses him of having a death wish. She figures that the Hood is is dead since no one has seen him since the earthquake. As they go downstairs, Oliver comes in and Thea runs to greet him. She tells Oliver that the club is hers now and he's not getting it back. Oliver asks about their mother and Thea angrily says that she has no interest in talking to the woman who helped create the earthquake generates. As she manages the club, Oliver tells her that it's nice to see her on top of things. That night, Mayor Altman is holding a charity ball to raise money to restore the city. He talks with the new district attorney, Adam Donner, about slaw and order. Laurel comes in and Altman congratulates her on joining the DA's office. She admits that she didn't have much choice since CNRI was destroyed during the earthquake. Altman then goes up and make a speech about how they will rebuild the city, but is interrupted when four masked men break in. They are wearing outfits similar to the Hood, and declare themselves the new Hoods. One of them shoots and kills the mayor, and they gun down the security guards when they try to open fire. One of the New Hoods tries to grab Laurel but she easily knocks him out with her self-defense training. The leader holds her at gunpoint and announces to the crowd that they will take back what was taken from them, and then leaves with his men. As the police arrive to secure the crime scene, Quentin comes in and immediately goes to Laurel's side. Adam is worried that the New Hoods have gone from robbery to murder. When Quentin starts to question Laurel about what happened, Lt. Pike comes over and reminds him that since his demotion to beat officer, he's not a detective anymore. However, Pike agrees to let Quentin to stay there and take care of Laurel, but warns him to stay out of their way. Oliver arrives and Laurel goes over to greet him. They talk privately and he apologizes for leaving, claiming he went to Europe to take some time off. Laurel says that she understands and Oliver admits that he didn't come to any conclusions about their relationship. Considering, Laurel admits that she made a mistake sleeping with Oliver because she feels like she betrayed Tommy, even though they weren't together at the time. When she says that there's nothing she can do make things right, Oliver says that he felt the same way when he took Sara with him on the ill-fated yacht trip, betraying Quentin and Laurel. He wishes that he could take it back, just like Laurel could take back what happened with Tommy, and they admit that there's no going back. They hug and Laurel then turns and goes. As Oliver goes back to his car, he complains to Diggle that the bodyguard got him back knowing that the New Hoods were active. Diggle points out that they're just doing the same thing that Oliver was doing as the Hood. However, he warns that they don't have Oliver's honor or restraint. Oliver insists that he won't become the Hood again and orders Diggle to take him home In an abandoned warehouse the four New Hoods watch a newscast about Oliver's return. The leader rallies the others to go after their next target: Oliver, the owner of the company that built the earthquake generator. At Verdant, Roy approaches Thea about Oliver's suggestion that she talk to her mother. He points out that even though neither of his parents were worth a damn, he'd give anything for the chance to talk to them again. Thea doesn't accept his argument and insists that she's not visiting her mother because it's the only way she can hurt her. However, Roy figures that she's hurting herself as much as she's hurting Moira. The next morning, Oliver meets with Isabel and her people. She reminds him that he has no experience in business and that each of them owns 45% of Queen Consolidated. When the remaining 10% becomes available in two days, she'll buy that and get a controlling interest. Oliver has no money to buy the 10% and won't be able to get a loan for the company that built the earthquake generator that destroyed The Glades. As Isabel prepares to leave, the New Hoods break into the boardroom, declaring that Oliver has failed the city. Diggle pulls out his gun and provides cover fire while Oliver gets Isabel and the others out of the conference room. When one New Hood prepares to shoot Oliver from behind, Felicity knocks him out from behind. When the other three close in, Oliver grabs Felicity and leaps out the window. Swinging on a curtain cord, he arcs out and then through the window of an office below. By the time the police arrive, the New Hoods make good their escape. Oliver apologizes to Isabel for failing to protect her in his building, and she warns him that he'll only own the building for another 48 hours. Once she leaves, Quentin confirms that Felicity is okay and then asks if she's heard anything from their "friend.." She says that she hasn't, and then she and Diggle talk to Oliver privately. She complains that he didn't do anything and Oliver reminds them of his promise not to become the Hood again because he killed people. Diggle realizes that he's talking about Tommy, and Oliver tells them that Tommy once called him a murderer. His friend died believing he was a murder and now Oliver refuses to kill because it will dishonor Tommy's memory. Felicity tells him that he should find another way, but Oliver notes that when he dons the mask, it's often kill or be killed. Realizing they can't do anything, Oliver says that he'll find someone who can help him save his company and leaves. Oliver, Slade, and Shado go out into the jungle. Shado insists on going her own way to flank the enemy. But a few seconds later, shots ring out. Oliver and Slade run to investigate and discover that someone has captured Shado. Oliver visits Moira at Iron Heights prison. He assures her that he doesn't believe the claims that she's a murderer, and reminds her that Malcolm was the one who built the generator and got Tommy killed. When she learns about Isabel, Moira warns Oliver to be careful because the VP is a very dangerous woman. When Oliver wonders what he can do against the buyout, Moira tells him that Queen Consolidated is a family business. That night, Roy continues his efforts to get Thea to visit Moira, but she refuses until he stops playing vigilante. As she serves drinks, the New Hoods break into the club and fire into the air. Once they have everyone's attention, they demand to see Oliver, assuming that he still owns the place. When they threaten to start shooting hostages until Oliver arrives, Roy jumps one of them. The man's artificial hand comes off and Roy grabs his semi-automatic. However, the leader grabs Thea and uses her as a shield. Once the downed man recovers, the four vigilantes leave. When Oliver gets word of the shooting, he goes to Verdant and demands explanation. Quentin is securing the crime scene and tells Oliver what happened, and Roy apologizes for failing to stop them. Oliver starts to go downstairs to his lair as Quentin promises that they'll find Thea. Diggle and Felicity go down with Oliver and Felicity explains that she's made a few improvements since he left Starling City. Oliver turns on the lights and takes in all of the new computers, as well as a case holding his Hood costume. Oliver tells his friends that they need to find Felicity and has Felicity check hospital records for soldiers that have lost a hand. She confirms that Jeff Deveau, an ex-Marine, lost his hand in the earthquake while h is wife was crushed trying to cross a bridge. When Felicity checks his phone records, she discovers that Deveau has made a lot of calls to a church in The Glades hosting a support group for earthquake survivor. Once she gets the address for Oliver, Felicity gets out a new custom made bow she had built for him. Oliver lifts it and admits that it's perfect, and Felicity admits that she knows that sometimes the Hood has to kill. She suggests that he find another way, but as Oliver prepares to go after his sister, he admits that he doesn't think there is one. Oliver and Slade trail Shado's captors to a clearing in the woods. The pirates are interrogating her about the location of graves and Shado refuses to tell them anything. When their leader beats her, Oliver flies into a rage and attacks the man. Slade takes out the other pirates while Oliver knocks the leader to the ground and beats his head in with a rock until Shado and Slade stop him. At the church, the New Hoods discuss what to do with their prisoner. Their leader wants to kill Thea but the others object, pointing out that their grudge is against Moira. Thea speaks up, insisting that Moira didn't kill anyone, and reminds them that Merlyn killed her father. Moira feared for her life and the lives of her children and had no choice but to help Merlyn. The New Hoods' leader, unimpressed, says that his wife feared for her life until their house collapses on her. As the leader prepares to shoot Thea, the Hood opens fire. Striking from the shadows, he takes out three of the New Hoods. The leader drags Thea up into the balcony but the Hood confronts him and orders him to let his hostage go. He refuses, insisting that the Hood was the one who showed them how to get vengeance against the 1%. The Hood shoots him in the shoulder, knocking him back over the balcony, and tells Thea to run. Once she leaves, the Hood grabs the man, who is ready to shoot him with the other hand. The leader figures that the Hood will drop him because he's a murderer. After a moment of consideration, the Hood pulls the leader to safety. Quentin is on patrol when he finds the four New Hoods strung up on a fence. The Hood steps out of the shadows and tells Quentin that they're the vigilantes. When Quentin wonders why they're alive, since that isn't usually the Hood's the Hood tells him that he's taking a different approach. The next day, Oliver goes to visit Tommy's grave for the first time since he's returned to Starling City. Laurel arrives and is surprised to see Oliver there, and says that she can leave if he wants her to. Oliver says that she can stay and that he understands why they can't be together after everything that has happened between them. However, he tells Laurel that he still needs her in his life and she agrees. As they consider Tommy's gravestone, Laurel says that they didn't have problems like copycat vigilantes and earthquake generators before the Hood appeared. Oliver notes that Merlyn killed Tommy, not the Hood, but Laurel figures that both archers are responsible. She plans to help Donner capture the Hood. Thea visits Moira in prison and finally admits that she almost died. She realized that she didn't want Moira to spend the rest of her life thinking that Thea hated her. Thea assures Moira that she can't hate her and Moira says that whether she is in prison or not, Thea has freed her. the two of them share a hug. Isabel returns to Queen Consolidated and informs Oliver that she now owns 50% of Queen Consolidated and should shortly have the remaining 5%. Oliver can't afford to fight her in court because the costs will bankrupt him. Oliver suggests that he might be able to get a "white knight" to finance his purchase of the remaining 5%, but Isabel points out that he doesn't have anybody that is that good a friend. Echoing Moira's words, Oliver tells her that he has something better: family. Oliver's stepfather Walter comes in and informs Isabel that as the Chief Financial Officer of Starling Bank, he's buying the remaining shares of Queen Consolidated. Oliver smugly tells Isabel that they're partner and will be seeing a lot of each other. Looking at him suspiciously, Isabel tells Oliver that he's not what a lot of people say he is and then leaves. Once they're alone, Oliver thanks Walter, who thanks him for feeling that he could reach out to him. After telling Oliver that Robert Queen would be proud of him, he leaves. Felicity congratulates Oliver, who says that a good friend told him that he had to find another way. As Oliver gets control of himself, someone calls the pirates on one of their radios. Slade wonders where they came from. Out in the harbor, a freighter lays anchor. Thea calls Roy, who is out on the streets on another of his vigilante patrols. She tells him that she visited Moira after all and asks if he's willing to get back with her that night. Roy sees three rapists going after a woman and, lying, tells Thea that he's going to get some food first. He then runs over and tells the woman to run. The men come after Roy instead and quickly outnumber him. As they prepare to kill him, a black clad woman moves in and takes them out with a series of professional martial arts moves. Roy stares at the woman, who glances back at him for a moment before slipping off into the shadows. At the basement, Diggle is reading about the Hood's capture of his imitators when Oliver and Felicity come in. Oliver tells his friend that if he is going to become the Hood again, he'll do it in a way that honors Tommy's memory. He also insists that he doesn't want to be called "The Hood" anymore. Diggle asks what he wants to be called and Oliver picks up one of his green painted arrows and contemplatively studies it. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Celina Jade as Shado *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance (Cameo) *Colin Salmon as Walter Steele *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Adam Henderson as Mayor Altman Guest Stars *Derek Hamilton as Aglin *Giacomo Baessato as Colton *Doug Chapman as Baker *Stephen Chang as Chinese Pilot *Jason Griffith as Jeff Deveau *Shawn Robidoux as Thug 1 *Sylvesta Stuart as Pirate 3 *Carolyn Adair as Nurse Glades Survivor Notes *Greg Berlanti Wrote The Story for Episode One of Arrow. *Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg Wrote The Teleplay for Episode One of Arrow. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2702698/ *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_Heroes *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_City_of_Heroes *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-city-of-heroes-season-2-episode-1 Episode 01